1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to shoelace tying devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a shoelace tying device which prevents laces from becoming inadvertently untied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been developed to assist people in tying their shoelaces. These devices attempt to simplify the tying process and help to ensure that laces remain tied. Despite the many efforts aimed at improving upon one""s ability to tie the laces of footwear, a need continues to exist for a device which offers reliability and convenience in ensuring that one""s laces do not become untied once the individual begins exercising or otherwise uses the footwear. The present invention provides a device fulfilling such a need.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a shoelace tying device including a body member having an elongated clasp and a closure member. The elongated clasp includes a first end coupled to the closure member and a free second end. The elongated clasp further includes structure for securing the elongated clasp to laces of footwear. The closure member includes a free first end and a second end coupled to the first end of the elongated clasp. The first end of the closure member and the second end of the closure member are respectively provided with mating connecting members such that the closure member may be folded along a central section to bring the connecting member of the first end of the closure member into contact with the connecting member of the second end of the closure member for selectively coupling the first end of the closure member to the second end of the closure member to form an enclosure in which shoelaces may be retained. In use, the elongated closure is coupled to the laces between eyelets of footwear to securely couple the shoelace tying device to the footwear, the laces are tied in a conventional manner adjacent the central section of the closure member and the closure member is folded over such that the first end of the closure member is selectively coupled to the second end of the closure member enclosing the tied laces within the space defined by the folded closure member.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for tying shoelaces to prevent the lace from becoming untied. The method is accomplished by attaching a shoelace tying device to the laces between eyelets of footwear and enclosing the laces within the closure member of the shoe lace tying device. The closure member includes a free first end and a second end coupled to the first end of the elongated clasp, the first end of the closure member and the second end of the closure member being respectively provided with mating connecting members such that the closure member may be folded along a central section to bring the connecting member of the first end of the closure member into contact with the connecting member of the second end of the closure member for selectively coupling the first end of the closure member to the second end of the closure member to form an enclosure in which shoelaces may be retained.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a shoelace tying device including a body member having an elongated clasp and a closure member. The elongated clasp includes a first end coupled to the closure member and a free second end. The elongated clasp further includes structure for securing the elongated clasp to laces of footwear. The closure member includes a free first end and a second end coupled to the first end of the elongated clasp. The closure member further includes a slot shaped and dimensioned for receiving laces, the slot being positioned in a central section of the closure member between the first end and the second end of the closure member. In use, laces are positioned within the slot after tying and before the closure member is folded over to enclose the laces therein.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when viewed in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which set forth certain embodiments of the invention.